yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kitano
Appearance Akira is nothing special, not in terms of his appearance. He has somewhat long brown hair, usually kept in some sort of coiffeur, usually as pictured. He stands at 5’11” not necessarily towering over people, but still fairly tall. He has a scar running along his right cheek. It isn’t long, but it is noticeably deep. He’s got some stubble, but nothing too impressive. He’s usually smiling. Personality Akira is a generally happy person. He’s relatively optimistic, almost naively so. He’d tell you his ultimate goal in life is to make sure the ones he cares about are happy. When he’s being social, he’s the type to crack a horrible joke, in efforts to raise spirits, even when they don’t need raising. When he isn’t with others, he tends to be quite reserved, usually opting to stay home and watch a movie by himself or read a book. He doesn’t necessarily get upset, but when he does, he’s apt to say things that he normally wouldn’t, often getting quite personal. In his eyes, his biggest flaw is his tendency to stew on things--he’s not one to drop things easily. His biggest fear in life revolves around isolation and the thought that people will not accept him. He has changed himself to try to become the ideal high school guy in order to make friends easier. Background Born in Akihabara, Akira lived with his folks for a good while. They were, of course, nothing out of the ordinary. His life could even be described as rather normal. At one point, Akira started taking interest in the Western world, and the influence of the west started fueling him. He began listening to western rock groups, watched movies dubbed into Japanese, and started dressing as they would (which, to be fair, isn't much different). At the request of the company, his family moved out to Inaba, and Akira took up school at Yasogami. He enjoyed his classes and the people he knew, and found his life to be pretty standard. Once the consolidation occured between Yaso and Hibari, he opted to move into the dorms for his last year. Persona Pale Rider: Appearing as he did in Nocturne, Pale Rider often speaks in a dark town, using flowing and almost poetic language. Stats Skills Plot Akira's plot doesn't involve much, it doesn't involve much at all. Akira hasn't really met anyone, hasn't really done anything, and isn't really that important. If I were you, I'd keep scrolling past this segment. - Aki Monday, April 9: 'Akira moves into the Yasogami High dormitories. Upon arriving there, he finds his roommate to be Makoto Sato. The two spend time chatting idly, then go to their room, where Akira sleeps the rest of the day off. Here's the thread. '''Tuesday, April 10: '''Akira spends time in the city, meeting Furue Mihan for the first time. They spend some time at a small bookstore, then go for a cup of coffee. Akira inadvertently finds himself enjoying someone's company besides his own, and the evening goes swell. The thread was titled ''Glow, a reference to the lights of the city. Here's the thread. '''Wednesday, April 11: '''Akira spends his afternoon in the city. Not too long after setting off, he comes across Asahara Kiyoshi, who is being thrown out of a shop. The two become mildly acquainted with one another, and share a drink together. Asahara opens up about himself, and Akira just listens. After apologising and leaving, Akira goes to Yasoinaba, via the train at Okina Station. He heads to Aiya's where he meets Arata Kinoshita and Katyusha Mironov. They eat some ramen together, and then Akira goes back to the dorm to sleep. The thread with Kiyoshi was titled ''My Way, ''inspired by the classic Sinatra song. Here is the first thread, and here is the second. '''Sunday, April 15: '''Akira is in the middle of the city reading Shakespeare. Here, he briefly meets Zazu Jakuno, and spends some time with Junichi Ryosei, who might be the closest thing he has to a friend. They go to a noodle place that Akira is a regular of. The NPC '''Rika is introduced to Akira's arc. Akira reveals his passion for grilling. The thread is titled To Whatever End May Come, a reference to nothing at all. Here is the thread. Wednesday, April 18: 'Akira attempts to find a good place to hide a grill from Dorm authorities. Junichi joins him in his poor dream, then takes him down to find people in the lobby. Upon finding nobody, they move to the rec room, where Asahara shows up. Asa gets angsty over some things that occurred, and Junichi and Akira eventually talk him down and have a good heart to heart. The thread is titled ''Fully Completely, a reference to the Tragically Hip song. Here's the thread. 'Sunday, April 22: '''Akira eats at Aiya's after spending some time in the country. He meets Maya Zetsubo, sees Furue Mihan again, and meets Momoko Yokoyama. In this thread it is revealed that he is suffering from sleeplessness, possibly insomnia. This interaction shows a shift in Akira's common personality to one of sleep-deprived and easily embittered. The thread is titled ''Ahead By a Century, a reference to the Tragically Hip song. Here's the thread. Beyond that, there are a few threads with Momoko and Asahara, and then Akira drops off the face of the earth for three weeks. Don't ask. '''After a long-ass hiatus, Akira returns to the scene of the show. Still Persona-less, still not sleeping, still not rolling it. God only knows. Relationships References *Original Character Sheet